


Poker Face

by KyeAbove, Ohaymikoto



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [19]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 11:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohaymikoto/pseuds/Ohaymikoto
Summary: June 12th, 1927. New York City, New York. Agony: BlissLoran held all confidence that he wouldn't lose.





	Poker Face

**Author's Note:**

> You've all known Timmy in this series for a year. Time to meet his older brother. Not that they'll easily admit they see each other as brothers.

~June 12th, 1927~

* * *

 

Loran shuffled the deck of cards in a bored manner. There was nobody worthwhile to play a round with. All of his usual go to choices were either already in bed or occupied with other activities and there was no fun in playing with novices. He grumbled and put the cards in his pocket. Maybe a bit of fresh air could give him some entertainment.

The young man walked through the halls of the orphanage. Soon he would be legally old enough to set out on his own. The thought did bring a sense of unknown thrill but it also brought some feelings of homesickness despite him still being home. He would certainly miss some people here.

He finally sat foot outside the building and the chilly air of night brushed against him. Loran shivered a bit and pulled his scarf closer. A gift from Henry for his 17th birthday. He'd also been given a pair of matching mittens.

The smell of cigarette smoke invaded his nose and he turned his gaze to the side to spot a familiar sight. Timmy sat smoking a cigarette on the curb. Loran felt his luck turning. Tim was always a fun opponent in cards so he approached.

"You up for a game?" Tim glanced over his shoulder to see Loran holding up a deck of cards. Tim rolled the cigarette around on his lips for a bit then gestured for the older male to sit down next to him. Who was he to pass up a game of cards?

"Nobody else around?"

"Nope."  
  
Loran shuffled the cards once more then dealt Tim a hand and then himself. They'd settled on some weird hybrid game of poker. Tim suddenly smirked though, he knew of a way to spice up the game a bit.

"How about a bet?"  
  
Loran quirked a suspicious brow. He knew Tim was one probe to tricks and mischief. That smirk usually meant nothing good for anyone other then Tim himself. A sensible person would decline straight away but....Loran was no such person.

"Tell me more."  
  
Tim's smirk broadened at that. Loran had taken the bait and now it was time to reel him in.

"If I win then you must name your first kid after me."  
  
Loran snorted at this, him? Have a kid? The mere idea made him almost double over laughing his gut out. Then the thought of naming the poor kid after Tim of all people?

"Then if I win then you must...do volunteer work at the church."  
  
Tim's smirk dropped like a rock and was replaced with a look of revulsion. He absolutely hated that place and the preacher, one Stewart Kersery, that worked there. No offense to Vernon but his father was a first degree jerk. Called Tim a sinful demon sent straight from the deepest inferno of Satan's domain. Multiple times.

"What? Gone chicken on me?"

"Never in your dreams."  
  
And so with red hot determination both boys held their cards tightly. Neither had any intention of losing. The game was long and hard but soon...Loran stared at Tim's victorious look in shock.

"Seems like a Timmy Jr is soon gonna join us."  
  
Loran narrowed his eyes and grumbled as he gathered the cards up. Where was he even gonna get a kid? He certainly was not going to birth one himself. He'd rather die. So hopefully Tim forgot the bet by the next morning.

Once the cards where back in his pocket Loran shivered at the cold, he decided it was time for him to hit the hay for the night. Next to him Tim coughed from the smoke of his cigarette.

Loran stared at him for a bit before picking himself off of the ground, he took off his scarf and wrapped it around the younger boy's neck. Tim blinked in surprise but said nothing about the sudden kindness. Loran turned and began heading back inside orphanage, he heard another cough and briefly halted.

"You should cut down on the sticks, 'tis gonna be the death of ya one day if ya don't cut down."  
  
Tim hummed and Loran rolled his eyes, he went to bed that night with light thoughts on the bet he'd lost. Naming his first kid after Timmy? Never.


End file.
